UTAU wiki
Welcome to The wiki about UTAU, UTAUloids and creating synthesized singing that Currently with and growing! Before browsing the website, please take the time to read our usage Terms and Conditions, the House Rules, and the UTAU Usage Policy. By using this website and navigating it, you are agreeing to the conditions stated on the 3 articles. }} ;January 20, 2011 :Erireira Luke's ACT.3 is available for download and her page is re-built. :Mizu Keiyoushine now has a page, **Courtesy of E&M's UTAU Service** ;January 19, 2011 :Yuki Sukaru's Act 2.5 has been released :Plantmageskelly's UTAU Auditions are now taking place! Click the link to get all of the info on the contest and see if your samples will be one of the 12 chosen to be made into an UTAU! :Mizu Kori's Update, 2.5, has been released. Missing sounds and corrections have been made to her bank. You can download it here : http://www.mediafire.com/?nybgfvtnnddrc15 or on her wiki page. :Shiho Koene's page has been created and she was released on 15 January 2011. :Taira Kanne's page has been created. ;January 19, 2011 :Remu Sonone's page has been created. ;January 17, 2011 :Yumi Torine has a page set up! :Demetri Ookami now has a Power Append. It has a very wide range. :Rikaga Mizuto's ACT.2 is now available for download and just got a slightly new page article! :Demetri Ookami has a Light Append! It's very versatile. ;January 16, 2011 :Demetri Ookami has received a Strong Append! It's very high quality! ;January 15, 2011 :Demetri Ookami has received a Calm Append. Check it out! ;January 13, 2011 :Koji Heiwane's page has been set up!~ Go check him out.~ ;January 12, 2011 :Kana Kazune now has a page set up!**Courtesy of E&M's UTAU Service** ;January 11, 2011 :Kazuko Himitsune has been released. :Yuki Amezawa ACT.2's voicebank have been updated with tuned oto.ini and more! :Sara Ijinne's ACT 2 has been released! ;January 10, 2011 :Aoiro Kawarine has been upgraded to ACT 5, download link is on her page! :Note Dolcene COLD Append is now released and available for download! : Need an oto.ini made? Want someone to make your UTAU's boxart? Well now, there's E&M's UTAU Service! We'll do that for you! Check us out here: http://www.e-m-UTAU.webs.com ;January 9, 2011 :CALYPSO has been released! :CIRCE has been released! :Allison Denkine, another Eleloid, has been released today! ;January 8, 2011 :Ui and Yoh Has been released Yesterday and added to Indonesian Category today ! Visit ~ ;January 7, 2011 :Kiku Ryu Has Released Her Upgraded Voicebank! Yay~ ;January 5, 2011 :Alassandra Ookami Vocal Expression: Warm STRONG has been released, and she is the only UTAU to have a Vocal Expression! Yay! :Shosan Yunibasaru has a Sweet Append in progress! :Fukai Nekone has been upgraded to ACT1.5! This new voicebank has some new fixed samples, and samples from ACT1.1. This new edition also now has English Support, and is now available for download! ;January 3, 2011 :Alassandra Ookami Warm Append is only availible until the 11th. So hurry! :Note Dolcene Soft and Sweet Appends are now available for download. :Eleloid Studios link is fixed, sorry about that. :Kalista Xirconium has been released! :Momotaro Momone has been on distribution since Nov. 22. :Oniko Hinomoto has been on distribution since Dec. 25. Yet the creators request that users not use the character and voicebank to incite political controversies. :Alassandra Ookami Append Cold has been released! ;January 2, 2011 :Alassandra Ookami has gotten two appends: Vivid and Scratchy. Try them out! :A blog has been created for a special brand of UTAU's. Eleloid Studios is now up for business! :Mikai Kagemori's act 5 voice bank has been updated. it is a rar file, so ask Sakki De Roxea to turn it to a zip if you need ;January 1, 2011 :Xiao Ling now has a wikia page and its ACT1 voicebank is available for download. ;December 30, 2010 :Ryszard Anioł, the first Polish UTAU, has arrived! ;December 28, 2010 :Don't be surprised if the official download link for UTAU is down. Ameya sorta forgot to pay his webhosting bills in xrea.jp. It should be back up shortly according to him. Thanks to Damesukekun for the information. :In connection to this, Damesukekun is our in-house volunteer Japanese consultant, specializing in languages, names and interpretation. Please don't be afraid of him; You may always consult with him regarding almost-all things Japanese. ;December 25, 2010 :Hanako Saki just got a new update! Check her out now, http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Hanako_Saki ;December 24, 2010 :Kurani Chizu´s Act 1 has been released! :Kiri Shoune now has a wikia page and her ACT1 is availible for download. ;December 23, 2010 :Taiyo Raikone's ACT 2 has been released! ;December 22, 2010 :Yukari's ACT 2 has been released. :Seimei Kyokune now has a wikia page and his ACT2 voicebank is available for download. :Riyo Kikaine now has a wikia page and her ACT1 voicebank is available for download. ;December 21, 2010 :MILLYA append solid is now available for download! :Yuri Amezewa's ACT.3 is now available for download, with a completely different design, too. ;December 19, 2010 : Shosan Yunibasaru's ACT2 is up for download! :A•Li the cat's ACT1 voicebank is posted and ready to download! ;December 18, 2010 :Note Dolcene's ACT 2 is released and available for download on his page! Old news archives can be viewed here. ; Browse for UTAU voicebanks aka. UTAUloids * By First Name (Also single-named characters, regardless of status) * By Family Name (Regardless of status) * By Japanese Name (Regardless of status) * By UTAUloid character type: Regular Voicebank, Derived Voicebank, Subspecies, Fanmade. * By Language Capability: Single, Bilingual, Multilingual (Regardless of status) * By Voice Capability: Diphonic, Triphonic, IPA * By Brand * By Country of Origin * Upcoming UTAUloids (general page) * By Voice Type: Soprano, Mezzo-Soprano, Contralto, Alto, Countertenor, Tenor, Baritone, Bass, Treble, Sopranino. * By Voicebank Encoding: Katakana or Hiragana, Romaji or English Alphabet or Both. ; Section title * UTAU in English! - Click here for link and instructions! * UTAUloids - Now with tons of new entries for Single Language UTAUloids! * WIP UTAUloids - Upcoming new voicebanks! Now sorted by activity! Categorize yours now! * Fanmade UTAUloids - Fanmade characters from existing voicebanks! * Collective UTAUloids - Groups that have been making voicebanks! * Fail UTAUloids - Look out! Could yours be possibly a FAIL UTAUloid?! ; Section title * UTAUloid Subspecies - Genderbent and alternate versions of UTAUloids created by the same voicebank author! * Private UTAUloids - UTAUloids kept to themselves... * Deceased UTAUloids - MIA, retired, dead or abandoned voicebanks... * Pageless UTAUloids - UTAUloids who need their own page; a must look for contributors. * Blacklisted UTAUloids - Do not emulate these voicebanks, they can't follow rules! ; UTAU Operation Tutorial * Introduction to UTAU * UTAU orientation for western and English users. * A quick orientation to the Japanese language and culture. * Community and Usage Guidelines and Rules * Preparing your system to run UTAU. * Downloading and installing UTAU. * Making sure your UTAU installation works. * Choosing and downloading UTAU voicebanks. * Decompressing voicebanks. * Installing UTAU voicebanks. *Converting UTAU voicebanks from Kana to Romaji. * The Essential UTAU Toolkit ; Tutorial for creating vocals using UTAU. * A guide to UTAU's GUI. * Making your first vocals using Defoko. * Tweaking and editing UST files. * Exporting vocals to WAV file format. * Importing from a VSQ file. * Importing from a MIDI file. * Exporting a UST file to VSQ or MIDI. * Voicebank syntax troubleshooting. ; Creating your own UTAUloid. * Introduction to creating UTAU voicebanks. * Languages, syntaxes and language priority. * Naming your UTAUloid and creating character profiles. * A balance between aesthetics and visualization of voice. * Preparation for recording. * Recording list of syllables. * The actual recording. * Post-recording tweaking. * Kana vs Romaji Recording * oto.ini tweaking. * Testdriving your own created voicebank. * Finalization, publication and promotion. ; Advanced and expert UTAU usage topics. * Forced Multilinguality * Automatic Language Compatibility. * Promotions of western voicebanks to Nico Nico Douga. * Making an existing voicebank understand both Romaji and Kana. Go to Alias Encoding for a tutorial. * Voicebank troubleshooting. * Voicebank optimization. * What to do with badly-recorded voicebanks and what can be done. * When re-recording badly-recorded voicebanks is not an option... * Protecting your voicebanks from plagiarism. * Voicebank Diphones. * Voicebank Triphones/VCV. ; Any productive help is welcome! * To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article * Visit these categories to find out what articles may need their pages standardized or cleaned up: Category:Profile pages requiring upgrade, Category:Profile pages needing cleanup ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse